Sekirei: Shattered Echo
by AcediaPrototype
Summary: Everything that we do; whether it's through words or actions, we emit an echo. An Echo affects everything and everyone in some form or another. These echoes could be formed years ago and still have an impact on people. In this case if there is an additional player in the game called the Sekirei plan, then the echo this person can cause could change everything and everyone involved.
1. Beginning Echo

Authors Note: Well, here we are again mates! Back to Shattered Echo for the third (and hopefully final) time I'm going to be doing this rewrite! I'm sorry it took me so long to get done with this project finally, lot of stuff happening concerning this story and some other stuff in my personal life. Anyway; I tried something a little different with this story than I did with my previous two. Some of you who have read the first version of this story will recognize this first part of story. Others who don't...well, you'll find out what it means soon enough. ;) Also, a special shout-out to several people: KillamriX88, who has severally helped me in this story with characters, helpful hints, and other things. Seriously mate, really appreciate it! YourHand99, who has helped me by showing full support for this project and has actually helped me with a few idea's in this story and hearing me out as well. Seriously, you have also helped indeed mate. The 19th Angel, you have helped me as well by helping me with this story in proof reading and pointing out my mistakes as well mate! Really appreciate the time that it took to point out my mistakes indeed mate! And a special shout-out to all those who have supported this story thus far and have been offering me encouragement and help along the way, it's you guys that help me write this story! Anyway; jabbered on long enough! Please read and enjoy the rewrite of Shattered Echo! ;)

Sekirei

Shattered Echo

Chapter one

Beginning Echo

_The door opened and a doctor holding a clip board walked through into the white room. His face was covered by a doctor's mask, making reading his emotions near impossible as he turned to face the young boy sitting in the chair after closing the door behind. However, the doctor's grey colored eyes told a different story entirely as he looked to the boy sitting there nervously. Actually, boy was a very inaccurate term to use in this situation. This "boy" was actually a lot older than he appeared to be, despite his appearance and it was actually more than a little heartbreaking what news he brought. However, he had difficulty trying to think of what to say and the silence carried on._

_"….It's not good, is it?" the "boy" asked as the silence continued. The silence continued on for a few more moments until finally the doctor sighed._

_"I'm not going to lie, it's not good. According to the tests we ran, your body is showing some signs of deterioration, as evidence by your little incident you had in the orphanage. While thankfully it is at an early stage; it will only continue to get worse as time goes on."_

_"…..What exactly are you saying?" the boy asked rather nervously, trying his best to keep his face indifferent._

_"To put it bluntly and it pains me to say this….your body will slowly start to fall apart as the years go on. You'll be very lucky to survive past your early twenties….and there is no doubt that you won't live past twenty-seven at the latest."_

_The silence was extremely heavy as the boy stared at the doctor as he very bluntly told him what was happening. I'm….going to die, the boy thought to himself? The doctor was very taken aback when the boy started to chuckle and then laugh out loud. This was not a normal reaction, the doctor thought to himself as the boy continued to laugh. Under normal circumstances; most would be crying out in sorrow or fear at this news. The laughter was a bit unnerving to the doctor. However, as the laughter died down, the boy stared up at the ceiling with a faraway look on his face._

_"Guess I should have expected this." the boy told the doctor as he stared at the ceiling, a sad smile on his lips. "With this body, I should have guessed that something like this was bound to happen to me…"_

/Into Reality/

The sudden bright light from the window woke Pirsoyn from the dream he was having. The blankets and sheets that covered his body were in complete disarray and Pirsoyn was leaning precariously over the edge of the bed. Pirsoyn groaned quietly to himself and sat up on the bed, looking at the white interior that made up his room. He brought up a shaky hand to his head and massaged his temple in an effort to quell down the pounding headache resonating from his skull. This wasn't the first time he had this dream during the night.

_No….not a dream__, _Pirsoyn corrected himself as he put his trembling hand down. _More like a memory. Why is it more of my dreams lately are becoming memories?_

Pirsoyn shrugged his shoulders, not overly concerned about this particular memory. It had happened a long time ago so, it was something someone like him got used to quite easily. Nothing really to worry about, not for him anyway. He turned his head to the other bed that lay just a few feet away from him, the only other real piece of furniture in this bare, white room and saw that it was already empty. The sheets were already made and looked like it had not been slept on recently, even if Pirsoyn knew that it was once the bed that the only other occupant in this room was sleeping on just last night. However, this actually didn't really surprise him that much. For the past several months now; he had gotten used to his roommates sleeping habits and knew that his roommate always seemed to be the one that wakes up first.

Pirsoyn eventually crawled out of bed and set about remaking the bed covers. He wasn't exactly sure why he did this every morning; it was just a force of habit that he had done almost every morning for a number of years now. He heard the door to the bathroom open just as he finished making the bed and he turned around to see his roommate he had been living with for the past year now step outside the bathroom.

His roommates name was Umi Izurihi; a resident like himself who was a patient and one of the few people he was comfortable talking too. She was only a couple of months younger than him and like most people; she was taller than him by a couple of inches. She had shoulder length teal green colored hair that ended in points and almost reached her eyes in the front, had yellow colored eyes that glistened like polished topaz's, and had a personality that was quite different from what a person would expect in this kind of place. Her personality depicted Umi as polite and kind, but could be somewhat of clutz at times and got embarrassed really easy at times. She also had a very well developed body; with long pale legs and a large bust that had to at least be a C-cup.

"OH! Good Morning Pirsoyn-kun! How are you this morning?" Umi asked when she noticed Pirsoyn standing over his bed, a small smile on her lips. She was wearing what would be considered normal attire for her; a white uniform that was brown down the middle and the edges of the collar and sleeves, a matching white skirt with a similar brown color pattern on the edges, and was wearing a thin yellow ribbon that was placed just a little bit above her chest.

"I'm fine Umi. Just didn't sleep that well last night is all." Pirsoyn remarked, flashing Umi a tired smile as he turned to face her.

"More memory flashes again?" Umi asked with a concerned look on her face and worried eyes. Pirsoyn nodded silently and started to walk toward the closest. The "closest" was more like a small rectangular opening in the wall with a sliding door placed on it and didn't have much room for clothing. That didn't really bother the two however since they only wore one outfit most of the time. Pirsoyn opened the door and reached into the closest; pulling out a simple tee shirt and sweats as well as sand colored robes that he usually wore over his clothing. He heard the sound of footsteps behind him as he grabbed his clothes and felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see the eyes of his roommate staring into his own copper rust colored green eyes.

"Do you want to talk about the dream again, Pirsoyn? You know I'm always willing to talk about it if you're having trouble you know." Umi asked him in a soft voice.

Pirsoyn couldn't help but smile a little at her kind offer. Umi was the closest thing he had to family and the feeling might be mutual, as Umi treated him like a little brother, despite the fact that he was actually the older of the two. Despite the many words of comforting from the countless councilors that he had talked too, Umi was the only one who he could talk to freely about his problems as she actually understood him and what he was going through and vice versa. No one else in this place understood them, despite their words that suggested otherwise.

"I'm fine, Umi. Really…it's just another memory that surfaced again. Not like it's hasn't happened before, I'm fine." Pirsoyn tried to assure his roommate.

Umi still looked a little concerned but eventually nodded, letting go of his shoulder. Pirsoyn flashed her a quick smile before retreating into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He immediately started changing from his night clothes to the shirt and sweats before putting on the sand colored robes. People were always commenting on how he looked like a monk or priest by the way he dressed and to be honest, he didn't quite see what they meant by this. After he was done getting dressed; he pulled the stool that was in the bathroom, stepped on it, and looked at himself in a mirror.

A child's face stared back at him as he examined himself in a mirror. The child had his same moonlight blond hair, the same pale skin that matched Umi's, and the same odd cooper rust green eyes. Pirsoyn sighed as he finished gazing at himself in the mirror, the child on the other side mimicking his features. He had gotten used to this now, it no longer bothered him anymore that he now looked like a ten year old. Ever since he was twelve years old, he had looked like this for a long time now. He didn't pretend to even begin to understand what the doctors had told years ago when they were studying his condition. From what he understood though, the cells in his body were somehow actively suppressing most form of growth inside his body, making his body resemble that of a child, a sickly looking one at that.

Even though it didn't bother him that he now would have to deal with looking like a kid as it had years before, he was a little tired of everyone else treating him like a child just because of his appearance. Especially the councilors that he talked to into this place, it was almost unbelievably frustrating at times how they seemed to treat him like a stubborn child, as if it was bad enough that they only appeared to care about him when in reality, they could begin to understand him.

Pirsoyn sighed and headed for the door, ready now to face the day that awaited him. _Welcome to Shinto Teito Mental Asylum__, _Pirsoyn thought grimly to himself as he opened the door and walked out of the bathroom._ Please enjoy the beginning of hell during your stay here and have a nice day!_

/Later that Day/

Pirsoyn stepped outside finally and let out a relieved sigh as he felt the wind against his face. Finally, outside again, Pirsoyn thought to himself as he stood by the door for a few moments, just enjoying the fact he was outside again. He then cast his eyes to the metallic bracelet that was strapped to his left arm and his smile withered for a moment. _Outside but not free from this place_, Pirsoyn thought to himself glumly. He wished Umi was here with him so that he had someone to talk too when he usually took his walks but because of an incident that Pirsoyn and Umi had taken a part of months ago; now only one of them was supposed to be out at a time and they were made to wear these ridiculous bracelets. You'd think that they would be a lot more forgiving when Pirsoyn and Umi had tried to escape one time when they both walked outside after promising to the attendants here that they wouldn't try to run.

Even though the bracelet on his wrist looked pretty frail; it was actually a lot more durable than it looked. During one of the very first times they had received these bracelets; Pirsoyn had tried to break the bracelet with a rock, a piece of glass, and even tried to snap it off by looping around the tree branch and jumping off. It didn't so much as cause a scratch to the infernal piece of metal. Eventually, Umi and Pirsoyn had given up after a few attempts of trying to break them and attempted to run away. These stupid bracelets had a tracker in them that could track them anywhere they went. MBI had certainly made them to last…

Pirsoyn shook his head to clear out his thoughts and just settled into just trying to enjoy the hour outside that he had. Pirsoyn walked away from the mental asylum and started to walk down the sidewalk, blending in with the rest of the crowd. From there, he eventually crossed the street and continued to walk for a few minutes before he came to his destination: Shinto Teito Park. Pirsoyn couldn't help but smile as he entered the park, one of his favorite places to go to whenever he got the chance to come outside. This park was quite possibly his one safe haven he could think of in the world, he always came here when he had free time and needed time to think about things. This opinion hadn't changed in the number of years he had been coming here, not since the year he had been in the mental asylum or the several years he had been in the orphanage when he first started coming here. This place always seemed to soothe his mind.

Pirsoyn shivered slightly as a cold breeze rushed through; sending his robes into a mini frenzy till they settled down as the breeze disappeared. It was the end of winter now, so it was still pretty cold here and there wasn't many people in the park. Which suited Pirsoyn just fine actually; he preferred it when he was alone like this. This way, he could be alone with his thoughts in peace; even if he would have liked Umi to come along with him.

As he walked alone in the park, he soon got lost in his thoughts. He felt slightly bad for Umi now, who was now currently at the hands of the psychiatrists who ran that damn mental asylum. Ever since the incidents he and Umi had tried to escape months before; the two could no longer head outside anymore together. And worse, whenever one was outside the other was forced to go through the therapy session, almost like a cruel twist of fate. Piroyn had a feeling that now the people who ran that Asylum regretted putting the two together now and this was their own way of punishment for the two for the trouble they had caused the first two months they were together, with the few escape attempts they had tried to perform.

As Pirsoyn had his heads in the clouds thinking about all of this; he failed to notice the figure that was running toward him and also equally unaware of him. Pirsoyn knew this park like the back of his hand and memorized the routes perfectly so he wouldn't bump into anything like trashcans or benches. However, he failed to take into account that he might accidentally collide with someone because he wasn't paying attention to who was in front of him, which is precisely what happened. Pirsoyn let out a startled yelp when he collided hard into this person and Pirsoyn fell to the ground upon impact, feeling a very sharp pain in his hand as it skidded on the ground. The figure let out an equally startled cry and stumbled, trying to regain their footing and barely managing to stay on there feet.

_Ow, _Pirsoyn thought to himself as he nursed his hand; which was now throbbing in pain. _I thought the days that I wouldn't collide with anyone ended with me leaving the orphanage! Who the hell bumped into…._

"A-are you okay?! I'm so sorry; I wasn't paying attention to who was in front of me! Are you alright, mister?!" a voice interrupted his thought and he sensed the presence of someone right in front of him.

Pirsoyn looked up to the person who he had apparently rammed into him and he felt his jaw drop as he gazed up at the figure in shock. He was rarely taken by surprise but this was one of the rare moments in his life where his mind went completely blank and he was glad that the hood that was covering his head concealed his shocked expression. The figure in front of him was absolutely stunning; about as beautiful as his roommate Umi was. The figure was of course, taller than him like most people but she also looked taller than Umi as well, with long light brown hair that looked almost blond to him, with wide brown almond colored eyes that looked like she was ready to burst into tears at any moment. She was wearing a tight, sleeveless white dress that showed off her fairly well developed cleavage that rivaled Umi's, complete with a red skirt and long orange colored gloves she wore on her hands. For foot wear, she was wearing long black socks that reached halfway up to her leg and normal white shoes. Most curious thing about this woman that piqued Pirsoyn's curiosity was the fact there she appeared to have a spear on her back with a very odd spear tip at the end of it.

It took Pirsoyn a minute before he managed to regain his composure and answer the woman back.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." Pirsoyn answered back simply as he struggled to get up. However, as he used his left hand to stand back up, there was a sudden burning pain that came from his palm followed by a sharp cracking sound. Pirsoyn hissed in pain and fell back down. He examined the palm of his left hand and saw what was causing him this sudden pain. Apparently when he had fallen when he first bumped into this woman, his left hand had skidded on the ground and a shard of glass that came from a beer bottle had embedded itself in his palm. When he had used his hand to try and get back out, the large shard broke into smaller shards that pierced his skin, luckily not deep enough to warrant severe medical emergency but still enough to sting like hell.

Blood started to drip on the ground as his wound drew blood, which attracted the woman's immediate attention. She went into a near hysteric upon seeing this.

"OH NO! You're bleeding?! I'm so sorry, mister! This is all my fault!" The woman wailed she looked like she was ready to completely break down into tears.

Pirsoyn regarded the woman in surprise as her eyes started to tear up. To be honest; saying he was surprised by this was a bit of an understatement. No one had quite reacted to this level when he had gotten hurt before; hell most people couldn't care less if he accidentally got hurt. The only possible exception was of course Umi but even she never reacted to this level and Pirsoyn was a bit unsure on how to respond to this sudden show of emotion.

"Um…it's alright miss. Seriously, it didn't even go in that far, look…." Pirsoyn carefully pulled the shards of glass that were in his hand as gently as he could. Like he had suspected they luckily didn't go in that far and the wounds were pretty shallow, just barely breaking skin.

"W-well still, if I hadn't bumped into you like that you wouldn't have ended up getting hurt." The woman pouted, sadness clearly evident in her voice. Pirsoyn had the distinct feeling that she actually meant those feelings and he was actually a little touched that she thought this way. Pirsoyn tried to reassure the woman as best as he could, despite his unfamiliarity to the whole situation.

"Look, seriously it's not your fault at all. I should have watched where I was going too, so I have to take the blame on this one. I'm also a bit sorry for bumping into you miss." Pirsoyn apologized as he pulled out the last shard of glass that was in his hand, setting the slightly blood tinged piece of glass aside. The woman actually smiled a little at this a little and she seemed to get even cuter than before the way her face lit up. Pirsoyn struggled to get up and the woman offered her hand to help him up. Pirsoyn accepted the hand graciously and Pirsoyn was suddenly taken aback when he was almost launched up as the woman pulled him up.

Holy crap, this woman is strong, Pirsoyn thought to himself as he struggled slightly to regain his footing after having been launched up. Pirsoyn thought the woman might not have been the type to be this strong; her lithe arms suggested she was probably more of a runner. But then again, he was never good with first impressions when it came to people.

His arm slightly throbbed and ached in pain at the sudden force it took to help him up but he didn't mention that to the woman, who was eyeing with a mixture of worry and concern. He had a feeling that this woman judging from her first reaction that she probably worried herself to near death all the time and he didn't want to worry her anymore.

"Are you sure you're alright, mister?" The woman asked again, biting her lip in concern as she looked to him.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Not really any serious injury done and I should be fine. Thank you for the concern miss….." Pirsoyn trailed off, still not quite on the woman's identity. The woman seemed to pick up on this and she bowed to him.

"I'm so sorry for not introducing myself earlier! My name is Nanaha." The woman greeted finally; looking up into his eyes and stretching out her hand. Pirsoyn took the hand and shook it with his right hand, since the left was a little maimed and would prefer not to get blood on her.

"A pleasure to meet you Nanaha, I'm Pirsoyn." He greeted calmly. Nanaha's seemed to cloud with confusion and she tried to sound out the name she just heard.

"Per….soy….in?" Nanaha butchered the name and Pirsoyn sighed. This really didn't come to much of a surprise, as she wasn't the first to miss pronounce his name and she wouldn't be the last either he had the distinct feeling.

"Pir-si-rin. Don't worry too much about the name; it spells a lot differently than what it sounds like." He assured Nanaha before she could go into another apologetic frenzy. Nanaha smiled sheepishly at this but that smile faded when she noticed the metallic bracelet that clung stubbornly to Pirsoyn's left hand that was now visible when a cold breeze blew through.

"What….what's that for?" Nanaha asked, gesturing to the bracelet on his arm.

Pirsoyn looked down to his left arm and noticed that the bracelet was now visible and he cursed himself. He was hoping to avoid this topic whenever the few times he talked to people, as he could almost predict the outcome of these events. As soon as they heard Pirsoyn say he was from the mental asylum and this bracelet was meant to keep track of his progress, people always assumed the worse and immediately try to distance themselves from him. It has happened for too many times in the last few months to be hurtful anymore. He had considered lying to Nanaha about it but he wasn't particularly ashamed to hide it so he told her the truth.

"This is a tracking bracelet. You see, I'm from the Shinto Teito Mental Asylum a few block away from here and this is to prevent me from going too far…" Pirsoyn told her truthfully, expecting the worse from this exchange.

However, Nanaha continued to surprise him with her odd personality that instead of making up some excuse to try and get away from him or even at the very least have some trace of fear cross her face, her face actually started to show sadness and her eyes started to tear up a little as she regarded him.

"So…you're a prisoner even outside its walls, aren't you?" Nanaha whispered softly to him, taking him by complete surprise. She almost sounded like she….understood his dilemma. But that can't be right…can it? Not many except former members of said Asylum could hope to even understand what happened in there and he doubted that this girl would have been a patient in there. However…that look on her face…

"A-anyway" Pirsoyn stuttered, wanting to get off this topic as soon as he could. "Can I ask you something that has been bothering me for a bit now, Nanaha?"

Nanaha's face almost immediately cleared at this and she nodded her head, giving him permission to ask away with a nervous smile on her face. Pirsoyn gestured to the spear on her back before he spoke.

"It's a bit odd to be carrying a spear around here, even in this city. Don't you think a knife might be a bit easier to carry?" Pirsoyn asked, his curiosity blooming.

Nanaha looked back to the spear and her face immediately started to look panicked and she stuttered as she tried to explain.

"W-w-well….y-you can never be-t-too careful around here! I-I…"Nanaha stopped her explanation as she saw Pirsoyn visibly shaking and trying to hold back a bubble of laughter that threatened to erupt from him. Even if he had just meet this woman, seeing her like this was already making him want to laugh a little but not to mean though, this was more of a good natured laugh. Seeing her like this was actually starting to put him in a better mood and he couldn't help but think she was actually looking a lot cutter when she was like this. Pirsoyn finally couldn't take it anymore and he started laughing at her flustered expression on his face.

"W-what's so funny? Do I have something on my face?" Nanaha asked, a little curious on why he was laughing, one hand on her face probing around try to find the imaginary mark on her face she thought was on her face.

"I-It's nothing important, I'm sorry! I shouldn't laugh." Pirsoyn said as he started to compose himself and smile. Normally, Umi was the only one now a-days that could make him smile but this woman….he couldn't quite explain it but she made him actually feel a little better inside. However, before he could speak again to the woman; that's when the bracelet started beeping on his wrist.

Pirsoyn's smile and laughter immediately vanished as he looked at the bracelet as the beeping continued. That meant it was time for him to go back to the asylum. He hadn't even realized that an hour had even passed yet. Pirsoyn looked back at Nanaha, who was gazing at him curiously as the bracelet continued to beep.

"That's my cue to leave unfortunately." Pirsoyn said in a monotone voice. He wasn't exactly sure how to feel with all of this. On one point, he was sorta glad to leave because that mean he could hang out with Umi again and head back into somewhere warm, since it was freezing outside right now. On another point, he was actually a little sad to leave. In front of him was perhaps one of the few people he had ever met that actually somehow understood him and he actually felt a little comfortable around actually.

"Y-you have to leave now?" Nanaha asked sadly, her almond colored looking down at the sidewalk.

"Unfortunetly, yes. If I don't, they're going to come looking for me. They don't want a "crazy person" running around the streets." Pirsoyn said his sarcasm clearly evident in his voice as he finished saying the last sentence.

"It's not right what they're doing." Nanaha said sadly, just as Pirsoyn was about to turn and leave. Pirsoyn turned to regard the woman with interest as she continued; her voice portraying her sadness.

"I may not know you very well and I probably have no right to say this but….from what I can tell; you're not crazy at all and you don't deserve to be leashed up like this. It's not right how they are treating you like this."

"How do you know I'm not crazy? We've only just met. Come to think of it; I noticed you didn't react much when I told you that I was from the Mental Asylum. Why is that exactly?" Pirsoyn asked, ignoring the beeping bracelet for a moment. Nanaha hesitated as she thought of the right words to say before she responded.

"I don't know…it's just this feeling that I get when I look at you that you're not crazy at all. I can't explain it very well…."Nanaha answered; sounding a bit confused herself.

"I see." Pirsoyn said simply, looking at Nanaha curiously. To be honest, he wasn't quite sure what to make of this strange, spear wielding woman. His first impression of her that she was assuming the worst of everything, judging by how she reacted to his injuries earlier. However, he also sensed that Nanaha had a good heart despite this fault and worried about people like him; a complete stranger who she had never met before. The beeping on his bracelet started to get louder, almost as if crying out for help.

"I have to go now before they start looking for me. Don't want to cause any sort of unnecessary trouble for you if I got caught been seen with you." Pirsoyn told her before turning back around and starting to walk away from her, his mind now deep in thought. As he walked away, Nanaha called out to him.

"Will I see you again, Pirsoyn-kun?" Nanaha asked curiously. Pirsoyn stopped and turned back around to look at Nanaha, who looked like she was actually about to cry again. In a way, it almost broke his heart to see this. However, he tried to smile and called out to her.

"I'll try my very best to see you again, Nanaha! You have my word on this!" Pirsoyn called out, waving his hand as a final good bye before turning and walking away.

/Nanaha/

As Nanaha watched Pirsoyn's small body leave from sight, a strange feeling came over her. A part of her was actually almost physically aching to see him go, which actually slightly surprised her a little bit. She put a trembling hand to the source of the pain was; where her heart was. The feeling inside of her would not go away; in fact it was actually starting to get worse. A feeling of an almost unbearable warmth started to blossom across her chest, starting to spread across her entire body. She was actually starting to tremble slightly, not from fear or fatigue but from something else entirely and her breathing was starting to get heavy.

_I-is this….a reaction__? _Nanaha asked herself as she stood alone in the park, no longer feeling the cold air around her as she did moments ago. She never anticipated that she would find anyone she would react to this early in the game. However, if what she was indeed feeling was a reaction….

Nanaha soon started walking toward the direction of Pirsoyn, slowly at first until she settled into a jog, hoping to maybe catch up with Pirsoyn, who had a long lead ahead of her.

_Ashikabi-kun….Pirsoyn. I finally found you._

/Later that night/

"By the sounds of things, looks like you had a very interesting day." Umi told Pirsoyn as he finished retelling the story of what had transpired this afternoon as she laid on the bed, her legs up in the air. Umi was currently wearing her night attire, which consisted of a striped pajama bottoms that reached down to her feet and a simple white tee shirt. Luckily, the tee shirt was a little too big for her which was god because otherwise, her well developed chest would have been showing under the tee shirt. Also probably did not help that she didn't wear a bra either….

"Interesting is an understatement of the day, my friend." Pirsoyn said as he sat cross legged on the bed. He was also wearing similar attire to Umi, stripped pajama bottoms and a simple tee shirt. "You should have been there Umi; I think the two of you might have gotten along with each other in all honesty."

It was now dark outside now; the near full moon outside shinning through the windows, giving the white room an almost eerily, heavenly glow. After Pirsoyn had come back from his walk; he had barely been able to see Umi at all thanks to the wounds on his left hand. As soon as he had walked in; Pirsoyn had been admitted to the medical portion of the building for wound inspection and wound sanitizing and cleaning. Like he had suspected earlier when he first got the wound; it was not deep at all but they had to make sure it was free of infection. After spending two hours sanitizing, cleaning, and patching up the wound, Pirsoyn was finally let go with a bandaged left hand. After that; he managed to meet up with Umi there and after talking for a bit, the two were now in their room. The door was also locked tight now, the people that ran this place didn't really appreciate patients here running free if they didn't lock the doors here.

"I think I would have too, Pirsoyn. She sounds kinda funny." Umi giggled at the thought and Pirsoyn smiled in turn. Even if he had just met the woman Nanaha; he had a feeling Umi and her would have made a good match with each other.

"I hate to ask this Umi but…how was your day in the psychiatrist room today?" Pirsoyn asked, feeling slightly bad that he had brought up this subject with her. He knew Umi didn't like to talk about it a whole lot, since she hated everything about that room, especially the psychiatrist himself. Umi's smile faded around the edges but she shrugged her shoulders like it didn't bother her too much.

"It was the same as it always is." Umi replied simply, looking Pirsoyn straight in the eyes as she said this. "They always think they could understand me when they haven't experienced anything I've been through…the psychiatrist is just so dark, dark, dark…."Umi's smile completely vanished this time and she got an odd look on her face.

This was a habit to Umi's character that Pirsoyn noticed. Whenever she referred to someone she didn't like; she would call them "Dark" or even "Darkening" at times. Pirsoyn didn't know exactly why she called them that but it was just a harmless habit of hers. Umi's face then cleared up and she smiled back at Pirsoyn tiredly.

"Tired today, huh?" Pirsoyn asked, noticing the near exhausted look on Umi's face.

"No…I'm fine. Just a long day is all, I want to talk to you some more." Umi said, a tired smile still on her lips. Pirsoyn shook his head.

_Shesh she can be such a kid at times,_ Pirsoyn thought to himself as he looked at Umi's tired expression. Umi had a tendency at times to be a little stubborn; claiming she was fine when in actuality, she was either hurting, hiding something, or in this case; just tired. However, this is one of the traits Pirsoyn liked about Umi. Unlike him, she was always trying to smile and be friendly towards him, always willing to help him whenever she could.

_"_Come on Umi, your barely managing to stay awake as is. Come on, I think it's time for us to get to bed." Pirsoyn told her.

Umi pouted slightly but in more of a joking manner and she complied, going under her covers to get settled down. Pirsoyn followed suit soon after her. As he was getting under the covers, Umi turned to face him and gave a tired smile.

"Good night; Pirsoyn-kun." Umi said sleepily, almost whispering.

"Have a good night, Umi-chan. See you in the morning." Pirsoyn responded back, flashing a small smile in her direction. It wasn't long after till Pirsoyn fell into a blissful, dreamless sleep.

/Umi/

Umi waited till she knew for a fact that Pirsoyn was now sound asleep before she made her move. She quietly got up from under the cover, swinging her legs over to the side of the bed. She got up from the bed and walked quietly toward Pirsoyn's side. She hovered over him for about a minute, looking at his features as he slept. She couldn't help but admire his features as he slept; he looked almost like an angel with his moonlight blond hair. She smiled sweetly at him, and then leaned down to his face. Her face was soon mere inches away from his own and she stroked his cheek. Pirsoyn stirred slightly in his sleep as he felt her soft hand on his face but didn't awaken.

Umi leaned forward and kissed Pirsoyn on top of his forehead. She held that kiss for a few moments before breaking contact and staring at him again. _Pirsoyn Ooue,_ Umi thought to herself as she observed him. She still remembered the first day that she meets him; when she arrived scared to this hell and the one person who understood her.

_Pirsoyn-kun,_Umi said to herself as she started to stroke his cheek again, a small shiver of pleasure coursing through her as she felt his soft skin beneath her fingertips. _The one and only person who could understand me, even more than my own flesh and blood ever did. One of these days, I'll have the courage to show my appreciation for always standing by me and always supporting me when I was going through the trails I endured. The only person I ever met who wasn't covered in the dark….soon I'll be able to say those words again…very soon….._

Umi stopped stroking the sleeping Pirsoyn's cheek and took the opportunity to steal another kiss on his forehead. Umi then got up off the edge of the bed and started to walk back to her bed, slipping under the covers as she did this. Part of her body was almost aching for another chance to kiss him but she settled on waiting. _Soon__, _she thought sleepily as her mind started to slip into sleep, _soon she would__be able to say those words she hasn't said for so long…the words of love she had not heard or said for so long. And the two would be made one….._

Authors Last note: Well...Umi wasn't put in the asylum for nothing. She has a very good reason for being there. As for Pirsoyn, well... you'll have to find that out later! Anyway please show your support by reading, reviewing, favoriting and/or following this story and I will see you all next day when chapter two comes out! ;)


	2. Echoing Chains

Authors note: Well...here we go again everyone! Another chapter just for you guys! I'm sorry this one came in so late, wanted to try and create a great chapter just like my first one! I also really appreciate all the kind reviews I've been getting as well, as I didn't expect that many reviews indeed! Thank you all so much for that indeed mate, as it helps to know that some people are looking forward to this! I'll try to update every few weeks when I can. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter and please show your support by reading, reviewing, and following this story! ;)

Chapter two

Echoing Chains

The sun was barely peeking out of the sky as the figure landed gracefully on her feet, glaring almost hatefully at the figure that sat in front of her, her back turned to her. The figure tightened her grip on her scythe as she slowly approached the figure, her shoes echoing as she strode toward the figure.

"Alright, enough of this game! You're coming with me to my Ashikabi, willingly or not!" The scythe wielding Sekirei growled as she walked toward the figure. She heard a child-like laughter come from the figure as she turned to regard her, her eyes sparkling with amusement. The figure stood up fully, the robes she was wearing blowing in the light breeze. The figure was dressed very similar to a nun almost, however one of the sleeves appeared to be completely shredded off as was part of the shoulder, showing a thin pale arm. Despite the hood she was wearing; the scythe wielding woman could clearly see her face, which was twisted into an almost innocent smile and her purple colored eyes gleamed with amusement. She also could see the figure's long blond hair that oddly had streaks of green and silver in it.

"Oh am I now? I thought we were going to play a little bit more! We've been having such great fun all night long, thought we might want to play a little more!" The nun replied sweetly in a cheerful voice.

The scythe wielder hands tightened even further on the scythe. For the past few hours since she had encountered this mysterious woman, they had been chasing each other all throughout the city. It was now almost dawn now and the scythe wielder had only now managed to catch up with her. And she was not in a good mood at all chasing her all night long, making her very irritable in light of the woman's playful nature.

"No! I've been patient with you all night and I've had enough with this! Now, you're coming with me even if I have to cut you into pieces if I have too!" The scythe wielder growled angrily, raising her scythe to emphasize her point. The nun looked at her with an odd expression on her face, her smile now gone.

"You don't want to play anymore; Number 43 Yomi?" The nun asked a pout evident on her face.

"Not even slightly anymore! Now are you coming with me or not?!" Yomi asked, almost yelling by this point. There was silence between the two before the nun spoke up, her child like voice from before completely gone, replaced by a much more mature voice.

"Then my answer would have to be no. If you want to try and take me back to whoever your Ashikabi is, you're more than welcome to try." The nun said almost coldly. Yomi smiled at this answer.

"I was hoping you would say that….now I get to deliver you in pieces!" Yomi shouted as slashed at the nun with her scythe, a sudden vacuum of wind blasting through as she slashed her scythe. The almost invisible burst impacted the spot where the nun was; sending rubble flying everywhere and bits of the ledge falling as well. However, there was no sign of the nun anywhere. She heard something right behind her and Yomi turned swiftly around to see the nun land gracefully on her feet behind her, a small smile on her lips as she regarded Yomi.

"You'll have to do a little better than that I'm afraid, you little whore." The nun said calmly as she stood back up.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Yomi practically shrieked it out.

"Too inaccurate for you? I figured that since you are so willing to chase me all night to give me to your Ashikabi that you must be doing this to gain a sexual favor from him! How close am I?" The nun asked almost innocently.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD BITCH!" Yomi charged at the nun, scythe in her hand as she tried to behead her. The figure ducked out of the way and jumped lightly back. Yomi again tried to slash at her numerous amounts of times; forcing her opponent back step by step but not one of them scored a single hit on the target. The nun just kept dodging, ducking, or sidestepping out of the way with the same smile on her face as she regarded her. Pretty soon, Yomi started to tire a little as her anger started to wear her down and her attacks became sloppy and less coordinated. _Why can't I hit her,_ Yomi thought to herself as she kept on slashing away and the nun kept dodging? This nun almost seemed to be predicting her attack patterns now and didn't seem to be making much effort in dodging as she kept her eyes on her. Finally after another beheading attempt, the nun jumped straight into the air, landing gracefully on her feet nearby.

"You know….it's customary in these kinds of fights that one introduces themselves before the fight. It supposed to show respect toward another fellow Sekirei but I get the feeling you don't respect me since you never introduced yourself. Nonetheless….." The nun bowed mockingly to her. "I'm Sekirei number 77, Kyouko also known as…."

She paused in her talking as three long thin chains suddenly erupted from her back, heading right for Yomi with startling speed. Yomi eyes widened in horror at this and she barely managed to jump into the air, the chains impaling themselves into the roof where Yomi was moments ago. Yomi slashed into the air again, creating another vacuum blast directed at Koyuko. However, it impacted harmlessly two feet away from Kyouko who was smiling fully as she looked at Yomi in the air. Yomi suddenly felt something wrap around her leg and pulled real hard, forcing her to plummet hard into the roof.

"…The Chained Sekirei." Kyouko finished as Yomi lay sprawled on the ground, moaning in pain.

_W-What? H-how is this…._.Yomi thought to herself as she looked to her leg, only to see a fourth chain wrapped around her leg like a snake wrapping it's coils around its prey. The other three chains suddenly lunged at her, wrapping themselves around her other limbs and lifting her into the air. Kyouko walked slowly toward her, the chains around her clinking around her and her smile widening as she approached the now helpless Sekirei. She got really close to Yomi, almost uncomfortable so. That's when Kyouko started to do something that sent shivers down Yomi's spine: started to stroke the left side of her head almost comfortingly, a look of sadness and pity on her face.

"It's a real pity…..such a beautiful young woman, now caught in my little web." Kyouko said her barely above a whisper. Her hand started to glide down Yomi's long brown hair, stroking it gently. The her hand moved to her cheek and began stroking that too, almost sensually with a very odd look on her face. Yomi couldn't help but shiver slightly at this touch.

"P-please stop that….." Yomi pleaded with Kyouko. The Sekirei raised her eyebrows in amusement at such a request.

"Stop what?" Kyouko asked, small smile on her face as she continued running her hand down her cheek. "Do you mean stop doing something like this?"

Kyouko hand glided down off of her cheek and her hand suddenly latched itself to her chest, grasping her left breast. Yomi gasped in pain and her face started to become red, her breathing becoming quite heavy. Kyouko gave her breast a light squeeze, her smile starting to widen.

"Awwww….this feels so soft; I can feel it even under the dress." Kyouko proclaimed with a twisted smile on her face, giving it another gentle squeeze which caused another gasp from Yomi.

"W-why are you doing this to me…." Yomi asked, her heart literally beating a hundred miles an hour.

"Do I have to have a reason for this?" Kyouko asked as she let go and then began to stroke her leg gently, causing a shiver from Yomi. She did this for what seemed like an eternity before her hand finally fell to her side, the smile now gone from her face as she stared eye to eye with Yomi. By this point, Yomi was still shivering slightly under her touch from before as she stared at Kyouko fearfully. There was a rattle of chains as one of them unwrapped itself around Yomi's leg and hovered near Kyouko's shoulder.

"I really hate to do this to you, your such a beautiful Sekirei that it would be a shame to leave a mark on that body of yours. But…." The chain suddenly lashed out and impacted Yomi's chest, burrowing deep into her chest and impaling her Sekirei core. Yomi eyes widened and she was in so much pain that she couldn't even scream. Blood started to fall onto the rough top and Yomi only struggled for a few moments before her movements started to become weaker and weaker

"I am a Sekirei though…." Kyouko whispered as she looked at Yomi, her face surprisingly blank.

Mikogami….Yomi thought weakly as blackness started to engulf her senses, I'm sorry…I failed you…..

The blackness engulfed Yomi senses and a feeling of eternal cold wrapped around her body.

/Mental Asylum, hours later/

"You sure your all right, Pirsoyn-kun?" Umi asked from across the table as the two of them at lunch, looking for concerned. Pirsoyn sighed and looked to his friend, giving her a very tired smile.

"I'm fine Umi….really. Just been a really long day for me is all." Pirsoyn told her, returning back to eating his rice slowly.

Umi still looked concerned at Pirsoyn; staring at him with very worried eyes. And it was not really a wonder why she was slightly worried about him since the psychiatrist had decided to pay a visit to him while Umi was out enjoying her one hour of freedom. The psychiatrist was an elderly man that Pirsoyn and Umi couldn't even remember his name, just calling him simply the psychiatrist. He always seemed to stop by and get the drop on one of them whenever one of them was out. Which is what happened today and Pirsoyn just felt emotionally drained from this experience of trying to talk to the blind fool. The Psychiatrist pretended to understand what he was dealing but he didn't have a single inkling to grow up knowing that you'll be stuck in the same child like body for the remainder of days….it frustrated him to no end.

"Anyway, moving right along now….how was your hour walk Umi? Did you go anywhere exciting today?" Pirsoyn asked her. Umi seemed to perk up a little and she went into a little explanation of what happened to her today, giggling slightly at some funny and cute moments she described to him. Pirsoyn smiled a little as Umi's story went on, feeling a little envious of his friend. Umi was always so cheerful most of the time while he was just indifferent for the most part; it made him slightly wonder if Umi should even be here in the mental asylum with him. Other than Umi's odd habit for referencing "Dark" or "Darkening" to people she doesn't like, the only other thing he could pick up was that Umi really didn't want to talk about her past to anyone; not even him. He remembered asking one time about Umi's past and she got really quiet, with a very dark look on her face. She said she didn't want to talk about it and he respected her privacy to not speak of it again.

While Umi was finishing her story, one of the white uniformed attendants came up to their table. "Excuse me, Pirsoyn Ooue?" The attendant asked politely. "I'm sorry to interrupt but you have a visitor who wants to see you."

"Huh? A…visitor?" Pirsoyn asked, looking really confused and surprised by this. And he wasn't the only one; Umi also looked very surprised by this as well. A visitor for him here in all places had never once happened before, mainly because he didn't know anyone that would possible want to see him. He made it a habit to not get particularly close to anyone other than Umi and she was sitting right across of him, looking equally surprised. Who on earth would want to visit me now? Someone from the orphanage? Pirsoyn thought to himself. Maybe it was one of his old bullies coming back to haunt him…that would bit of an awkward scene. Though he doubted that was the case especially what happened to them on his last day of the orphanage…..

"Should I send her away, Pirsoyn? She claims she knows you from yesterday…" The attendant asked, noticing Pirsoyn's hesitation.

Yesterday? The only person I talked to yesterday other than Umi was…..but it can't be her can it? Pirsoyn thought to himself. Finally after a heavy silence, Pirsoyn shook his head and got up from his seat.

"No, I'll see whoever this is. Where it the meeting place at?" Pirsoyn asked, a little curious. The attendant hesitated slightly before speaking again.

"Under normal circumstances; you would meet someone in either your room or the visitor's room. However, she has requested that she would like to meet you outside in front of the building if that is alright with you?" The attendant stated, looking to Pirsoyn for confirmation. Pirsoyn nodded his head, slightly grateful to whoever this was for giving him the chance to step outside, even if it meant having those stupid tracker bracelets on in his arm. He was about to walk away with the attendant; he felt a hand grab his arm and he turned to see Umi, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Can I….maybe come with you to see who it is?" Umi asked in an almost whisper like voice. Pirsoyn hesitated for a few moments, considering this. Personally, he didn't see anything with Umi coming with him to see who it was but….if the unlikely chance it was a someone from his past back in the orphanage come back to haunt him, he didn't want her to get involved on the chance that she might get hurt. After thinking about it for a few moments, he turned back to the attendant.

"Is it okay if she comes too?" Pirsoyn asked the attendant. The attendant hesitated for a few seconds, unsure of what to do in this situation but she finally nodded, smiling slightly.

"Sure, it's alright. But we're going to have to put tracker bracelets on the two of you, just a precaution though. I'm sorry."

Pirsoyn figured as much that was going to be the case, as did Umi so neither of them was particularly bothered by this fact. The two of them were escorted down to the lobby, where they got strapped to the tracker bracelets by the attendants down there. After having them securely fastened on their wrists, Pirsoyn and Umi walked out the front entrance where the person that had wanted to see Pirsoyn was waiting for them, leaning against the stonewall entrance that completely surrounded the place. Even if Pirsoyn already had a suspicion on who it was, he was still surprised nonetheless to see Nanaha standing there, running a nervous hand down her hair. As soon as Nanaha noticed Pirsoyn walking toward her, she smiled nervously and started to walk toward him.

"Pirsoyn-kun! It's so good to see you again!" Nanaha said as she bowed to Pirsoyn.

"It's nice to see you too, Nanaha. Though I'm a little surprised that we'd meet like this…." Pirsoyn said uncertainly. Nanaha looked up to see Umi staring at her with wide eyes and her smile frayed at the edges.

"W-who's with you Pirsoyn? A f-friend?" Nanaha asked nervously as she stared at Umi. Pirsoyn sidestepped and gestured to Umi.

"Your right, this is my friend Umi Izuriha. She is one of my only friends in this place. Umi, this is Nanaha. The woman I told you about last night?" Pirsoyn introduced the two to each other. Umi walked up and offered Nanaha a hand in greeting. Nanaha looked to the hand in surprise but eventually took it, shaking hands with Umi.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Nanaha! Pirsoyn's been telling me about you!" Umi greeted cheerfully.

"R-really? He has?" Nanaha asked nervously, her face turning slightly red.

"Oh yes actually! Pirsoyn was right, you are quite beautiful!" Umi complimented, causing Nanaha to blush a crimson red. Pirsoyn sighed and brought a hand to his forehead. Sometimes Umi….I wonder about you, Pirsoyn thought to himself.

"A-anyway, what brings you here Nanaha?" Pirsoyn asked, trying to make the situation less awkward than it has become. Nanaha turned to Pirsoyn and her smile vanished.

"I-I came to see you Pirsoyn and….." Nanaha suddenly looked a little nervous, twitching slightly and her hands out in front of her. Umi and Pirsoyn waited patiently as Nanaha stood there nervously, trying to find the right words to whatever she was going to say. Finally, after several moments of nervous thinking, Nanaha looked Pirsoyn square in the eyes.

"P-Pirsoyn, can I-I ask you something?" Nanaha asked, her voice portraying her nervousness she was feeling inside of her. Pirsoyn also noticed that Nanaha didn't look very well either, she looked a bit sick to him the way she was breathing and her face was slightly red. Nonetheless, Pirsoyn answered her.

"Sure Nanaha….what did you want to ask?" Pirsoyn asked patiently. Nanaha shifted from foot to foot before she finally asked a question that neither he nor Umi expected her to ask.

"I-If I s-said that I can take y-you away from here, w-would you leave w-with me?" Nanaha finally asked, looking at Pirsoyn straight in the eye as she did this.

There was a heavy, stunned silence that followed this question the only noise coming from the nearby cars in the street several yards away. To be honest, Pirsoyn didn't even know what to say to this. Here was this beautiful woman who he had only met yesterday, who had by all accounts appeared to be very nervous and seemed to almost always assume the worst had just now, offered him the chance to be free of the mental asylum he had been in for a year now. It was almost like something out of a fantasy book or something. However, he was still a little wary of this and skeptical of this as well. Not to mention he had one question tugging at the edge of his mind.

"Okay….." Pirsoyn sighed, looking to Nanaha with pale green eyes. "Say if I were to believe you, say if you could take off these Tracker bracelets and get away from here, why would you do that? We only met yesterday and only talked for a couple of minutes. Why would you go through all of this just to try and help me?"

"I….um…..I." Nanaha struggled with her sentence, trying to find the right words to use here; looking incredible nervous and concerned as well. She took a deep breath to try and calm herself, finally looking back to Pirsoyn's hard eyes before finally speaking.

"I-It's because…..It's because I know what it's like to be stuck in a cage and surrounded by people who really honestly don't care about you at all….only that you will be used and cast aside in a game. And when you told me yesterday what you were going through…it killed me to see you go through that, to be locked inside a place where no one really cares about you…..I…I…." Nanaha looked on the edge of tears by this point, much to both Pirsoyn's and Umi's surprise. Both of the two looked at each other and backed to Nanaha as tears started to well up in her eyes. Pirsoyn's didn't exactly some of what Nanaha said, like being cast aside in a game but….for some reason, he actually felt that Nanaha was telling the truth in this instance and something quivered in his heart at Nanaha's care for him.

_Damn it…I can't believe I'm considering this….._Pirsoyn thought to himself warily as he sighed. If she really did have a way out of being free of the Asylum…he had to at least go on a little faith here. Pirsoyn sighed as he looked at Nanaha, which the latter was trying to hold back the tears welling up in her almond color eyes.

"Can….can you really get rid of these Tracker bracelets?" Pirsoyn asked Nanaha.

Nanaha and Umi looked at him in surprise as Pirsoyn said this, Umi hardly believing that he was actually considering this and Nanaha looking both hopeful and surprised at the same time. Nanaha nodded her head, a small smile on her lips.

"I think I can actually….." Nanaha answered.

"Pirsoyn….are actually considering this?" Umi asked, a little edge of doubt in her voice. Pirsoyn sighed, a hand to his head as he looked to Umi.

"If it means getting out of the Asylum, isn't it worth the risk? What's the worst that can happen; will just end up back here again?" Pirsoyn answered wearily. He turned back to Nanaha, a question on his lips.

"Can Umi come too?" Pirsoyn asked Nanaha, already suspecting the answer. Nanaha nodded her head.

"She can come if she wants too." Nanaha answered. Pirsoyn turned back to Umi, who still looked a bit doubtful of all of this. To be honest, Pirsoyn was still a little doubtful about all of this but they didn't have much to lose if this plan didn't work.

"Come on Umi….do we really have much to lose if this plan doesn't work? Why not give this a try?" Pirsoyn asked Umi. The latter hesitated slightly before smiling slightly.

"I'll be honest, we don't have much to lose and I would hate to be alone here with the darkening psychiatrist. Okay….I'm in." Umi answered finally, a small smile on her lips. Pirsoyn smiled a little at his friend and he turned back to Nanaha, holding out his arm with the bracelet attached to it.

"So….how do we get them off?" Pirsoyn asked, a little curious on how she intended to do this. Nanaha smiled nervously and took Pirsoyn's hand, her gloved hand against Pirsoyn's hand. He also noticed that this seemed to cause Nanaha to breathe heavier and her face looked a little flushed as she held his small arm. Nanaha narrowed her eyes in concentration, her eyes focused on the tracker bracelet. Pirsoyn's arm began to feel a little bit tingly, as if someone was shooting a current through his arm. To Pirsoyn's complete shock, the bracelet started to spark, sputter and a tiny explosion soon followed, sounding almost like a gunshot as the bracelet fell to the ground. Pirsoyn 's eyes felt like they were bugging out of his hand as he stared shocked at Nanaha, who offered a sheepish smile.

_Wha…..how….wait…..,_ Pirsoyn couldn't even finish his thoughts as his mind was flown into a whirl. There was no way in hell that was possible and yet….Nanaha had managed to take the bracelet off his arm. However, that small noise had managed to attract some unwanted attention and soon an attendant soon came walking out, heading right toward them. Nanaha gave a small eep and grabbed a hold of Umi's arm, who was also looking equally surprised. Like before, the tracker bracelet on her wrist also started to sputter slightly before it too emitted a small explosion, also falling into ruins on the ground. By this point, the attendant suspected what was going on and started running toward them.

"RUN!" Pirsoyn managed to yell before Nanaha turned tail and started running out of the gate, followed closely by Umi and Pirsoyn. They heard some yelling from the attendant but they didn't pay him any attention as the three managed to run as far as their legs could carry them. They only managed to make it a couple of blocks before Pirsoyn started to tire, a little out of shape from the year staying in the mental asylum. The three of them finally stopped in an alleyway, about thirteen blocks away from the Asylum.

Pirsoyn leaned on support against the wall as his breathing started to come out in ragged gasps. Umi was swaying left and right, her hands on her knees as she too struggled to breathe, equally out of shape as he was. Were….were free. Pirsoyn thought to himself as he leaned against the wall, staring up at the sky. The thought had never really hit him till now but….they were finally free of the Asylum! A year in that torturous hell for not only him but Umi too and now, they were free as birds. Pirsoyn couldn't help it, he started to giggle hysterically. Umi looked at him with a little worry in her eyes but Pirsoyn couldn't stop himself, he just kept on laughing, overjoyed by there now first breathe at freedom.

"P-Pirsoyn? A-are you alright?" Nanaha's voice snapped him back into reality. Pirsoyn giggling slowed until he managed to regain composure of his senses, looking to Nanaha who was standing right in front of him. It must have taken a lot out of Nanaha too run too, Pirsoyn noted to himself as he looked at her because she was breathing really heavy, her face was completely flushed, and she was shaking slightly.

"Nanaha? Are you alright? You're not looking to good…." Pirsoyn asked, his face a little concerned as he saw Nanaha's condition had gotten worse.

"I….I…I…can't….I can't….." Nanaha suddenly leaned toward him, both hands placed on his shoulders as she pinned him to the wall, looking even more feverish than ever. Pirsoyn looked at alarm at Nanaha, staring into her slightly dilated pupils. There was slight sheen of sweat on her, which made her clothes stick to her like a second skin, making her chest even more prominent than it was. Seriously would love someone to explain what the hell is happening right now, Pirsoyn screamed in his head as Nanaha leaned further, slightly starting to crush his shoulders.

"Please….please be….my Ashikabi…." Nanaha asked, practically pleading him with wide eyes. "My body….is burning up….please….help me…."

"Wha….What are you saying? I seriously have no idea what you're talking about!" Pirsoyn said, his mind now in a complete jumble as he tried to understand this entire situation.

Nanaha face leaned down, her face very close to his own and her chest now pressing up against his. He could feel her hot breath on his skin as she stared into his eyes for a few moments and he could feel her shaking like a leaf caught in a storm. Nanaha leaned even closer and her soft lips meet his finally. Pirsoyn's eyes widened at the contact and the entire world seemed to stop. Even if this entire situation was odd to him in the extreme and he was still trying to figure out what was going on, a small part of him was actually enjoying this moment. Her soft lips sparked something inside of him, pains of pleasure coursed through him at the contact. There was a sudden glow behind Nanaha and Pirsoyn'e eyes widened even further at the lightshow that was happening behind Nanaha. Umi could only stare in complete shock at all of this, her face almost blank as she stared at the sight before her.

_What….what the hell!? _Pirsoyn thought to himself as a pair of pale yellow wings suddenly appeared behind Nanaha, shining like Christmas lights on a Christmas tree. Nanaha finally broke contact with Pirsoyn and the wings faded slowly. Nanaha smiled at Pirsoyn's stunned expression on her face and snuggled close to him, kneeling down to rest her head on Pirsoyn's chest.

"My Ashikabi-sama…."Nanaha whispered, smiling softly as tears of joy ran down her face. Pirsoyn and Umi could only remain silent, still shocked beyond their minds at what had just happened.

/Above them/

"Well this is very interesting!" Kyouko commented to herself as she gazed down at the newly winged Nanaha and her new Ashikabi; Pirsoyn. Her nun robes rustled in the wind as she sat and enjoyed the scene before her with much interest. The three down below didn't even notice her right above them, kicking her legs over the side of the ledge.

_And another Sekirei has found her Ashikabi! It never gets old seeing those wings appear on their backs. And the Ashikabi is not bad looking himself either…._

Kyouko eventually got up, turned, and walked away from the scene. She hummed a tune she had learned back in MBI, swinging around the now deceased Yomi's scythe around like a baton. At the moment, she was just content on letting the two enjoy their little moment together, it almost made her sad to think that soon once the game officially started that they would probably be separated after a moment like that….

Kyouko smiled at this thought before she leaped into the air, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, moving away from Nanaha, Umi, and Pirsoyn.

_Enjoy the moment while you can…..it won't last forever. Not in such a lovely game that is the Sekirei plan…._


	3. Authors Update: Apology

Hello faithful readers (those of you who are still slightly interested in this story). Acediaprototype here and I just wanted to explain why I have not updated at all in the last few months indeed. First off; moving here to my new home was very stressful on my part and I could not update any of my stories for a very long while due to this change of lifestyle. Because of this, I had not felt up to updating because I was simply to tired to update anything indeed, however that only covers one part of it. Secondly was that I've been really busy here and I've actually had to get a new laptop because my old one had kicked the bucket. Not only that but I've been really with work lately (farm work takes a long while) so I've been a little held up indeed mates...and for this, I apologize to all of you in advance for not telling you this or informing of you of any of this ahead of time indeed mate. It would have been easy to contact you all but I've just been very tired indeed and frankly, my sanity may have slightly fractured in this...not that I'm complaining of course! Besides, being sane is just boring! You need a little insanity in life to make it all the more interesting indeed! XD

I'm Happy to say however that after this weekend, I will dedicate the next week for advancing on my other stories indeed mate! I'll start on this story, Shattered Echo first and try to get that done as fast as possible indeed mates! I'm pleased to say that I've already been working on this next chapter indeed mate and those of you that red the last one, this new chapter will be completely different compared to the sneak peak I showed you months ago indeed mate! I've actually been thinking about this project a lot and I've got some pretty amazing idea's for what I've got in store for everyone! XD As for a time table in when to expect this new chapter of the story...Next Thursday is when most likely I'll be to update this story as that is my most free day I've had in a long while indeed mates! I've also decided on an official Sekirei list as well and anyone who wants to know what the official list is, PM me as I don't want to tell everyone and ruin the surprise for those who want to keep it a secret indeed mates. I've also liked to thank my friend The19thAngel, as he has supported and helped me a great deal with my own story. Not to mention he is also one of the ones who has been curious about this project and always willing to listen I'd also like to thank bamafelix, Yourhand99, and phoenixfyre2552 for being my biggest supporters in this project, as they have kept track with this story and continue to wait eagerly for an update! My final thanks goes to KillamriX88, even though it's been a long while since we last spoke: his insights and helpful advice is what this project possible and his helpful pieces of advice also inspire me to try and work better with this project! And finally, I'd like to thank all the supportive fans who have approved of this story thus far and have reviewed and viewed this story in the past! I've actually hit over 1,000 views with this project and still growing a little. It warms my heart a little at the people still interested in this project! :*)

So anyway, I hope to see you all very soon and know that this project won't die anytime soon! Since I've spent a very long time with the Shattered Glass/Shattered Echo series, it would be a heartbreak if I were to give up on this project! Anyway, would still appreciate any and all reviews, favorites, and follows with this story as they help inspire me to write more in this story. The next chapter could be a little shaky as I have not written much for a long time but I hope you will all like it and hope your still interested in this project enough to read it! Thank you for listening to me and hope to hear from everyone next week! This is Acediaprototype signing off! XD


End file.
